Blue Roses
by UniversalPlatinumQueen
Summary: He had returned with blue roses- PearlxSapphire


_**Blue Roses**_

 _ **Requested by:**_ _ **starryblaze on Wattpad**_

Sapphire rubbed her temples, she was stressed out. She had work to be done. She was tired of working for hours with new loads of paperwork that come out of no where. Piles of paper on her desk, it was like getting married to it.

Sapphire was exhausted being an owner of a CEO, it was a lot of work. She let out a groan just when her blonde, pigtailed assistant walked in with important files in her hands after knocking softly on the door.

"The Berlitz want to combine one of their companies with yours." Her assistant spoke softly.

"Yellow, when's the meeting with the Berlitz?" Sapphire folded her hands for her head to rest on, she blankly watched her assistant.

Yellow slid her thin, round glasses up and gently lay the files on Sapphire's desk. "Five thirty tonight." Yellow replied rather quickly and quietly, yet Sapphire was able to hear her.

Sapphire nodded a thanks as she lazily looked through the files she received from Yellow, she restrained herself from ripping them into shreds. She missed her freedom ever since she was locked up in here with paper work. Endless of work and stress. Sapphire sometimes doesn't understand some of the things she did, thank Arceus for assistants like Yellow!

"Is there anything you need, Sapphire?" Yellow asked.

"Sit down will ya?" Sapphire looked out the window and in the corner of her eyes, she watched Yellow sit down on a chair. "Do you know WHO got me this? You should know since you and the secretary talk and YOU bring this things up here!" Sapphire turned to look at Yellow again and showed her a light pink rose. She growled angrily, she didn't want any girly presents from secret admirers...

"We don't know who it was from."Yellow's eyes widened a little, just a little... "I-isn't a pink rose... It's meaning is sympathy..." Yellow whispered sadly. "It's good to give it to someone who had a loss."

Sapphire frowned, and she looked at the rose with an upset expression. "This only reminds me... Of papa!" Sapphire furiously ripped the petals off the rose.

"S-Sapphire!" Yellow squeaked, "someone gave it to you out of sympathy!"

"Sympathy my ass. I don't want anyone's sympathy." Sapphire looked at the petals that once was beautifully attached to the green stem.

"Why?" Yellow asked, she earned Sapphire's deadly glaze. "Why do you hate roses, you used to be happy before what happened to Mr. Birch and you always had lavender roses with you."

Sapphire softly looked at Yellow. "It's been a week since papa died and we haven't hang out like we used to." Sapphire looked down with a small frown on her face. "You don't know where I got those roses did you?"

Yellow tilted her head to the side, "from Mr. Birch?" She calmly watched as Sapphire shook her head.

" . It was from a man that I love, he would always rush through things and get me lavender roses. He never told me the meaning of those sissy roses." Sapphire explained. "I stopped seeing him since papa died, but I found pink roses on my porch. They were beautiful and well taken care of."

Yellow smiled sadly, "what happened between you two?"

Sapphire was having a little trouble telling all of this, it really hurt her. "I met him at a flower shop. I was going to get a white vase with Forget-Me-Nots and some larkspur for mama's grave three months ago. I had bumped into him, the vase shattered and he bought me an orange vase and lavender roses. I recognized him, he was a friend of mine since college."

"Wow, can you clear somethings?" Yellow asked, she was smiling as Sapphire spoke. "Like what's his name and why are you upset about that rose?" She solemnly looked at the petals. 'He worked so hard on making those roses beautiful...'

Sapphire sighed and shut her eyes tightly as memories of that time resurface. "His name is Pearl. He's a florist, it's funny because how impatient he is. He never gave me that pink rose in person."

"Oh..." Yellow looked at Sapphire.

"His friend, Diamond, gave me the first pink rose when I was crying on my papa's grave. I haven't seen Pearl two days before that miserable day..." Sapphire angrily said. She slouched, she needed some time alone, now. Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "Yellow, leave."

"Ah... A-alright." Yellow stood up from the chair and dashed out of the office. She didn't want Sapphire's deadly glare burning into her soul.

"Poor Sapphire..." She mumbled as she sat next to the secretary.

The secretary looked at Yellow. "Did she yell at you again?" She sighed as Yellow didn't reply.

"Kind of." Yellow finally spoke, she crossed her arms. "Remember Pearl?"

The secretary nodded. "Isn't he the one who told us not to tell Ms. Birch about him going to be gone to find some rare roses?"

"Yes, that's him. He right away left to search for it, and he finally found it!" Yellow said happily as she looked at her messages on her phone. "He's outside the building."

"I wish I had a man like that!" Sulked the secretary, "Ms. Birch can be lucky. My man only brings me cupcakes! Does he want me to get fat?!"

Yellow laughed and looked at the door as it opened. "Hi Pearl! Sapphire's room is on the fifth floor, go to the left and find Sapphire's office which has a small dent on the door."

"Hey, that's my job to tell him!" Pouted the secretary, "also, don't ask why there's a dent on the door." She grinned.

"Ok...? Thanks you guys!" Pearl ran towards the elevator, but he was careful with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Woah! Did you see that in his hands?" The secretary mused. She whistled. "Daaaang, blue roses. I never thought he would get her those."

Yellow smiled. "Blue roses, from what I remember they are pretty hard to find, so it means the rarity of your partner." Yellow blushed and sighed thoughtfully.

"Hey... how do you know about this kind of stuff?" The secretary asked suspiciously, she narrowed her eyes and let her bottom lip to stick out. "Oh! You have a guy don't ya?" She gasped.

"Ah! I know this guy who helps Pearl at his flower shop. H-he told me s-some meanings!" Squeaked Yellow. She covered her face with a notebook. "He owns a bakery and bakes my favorite cakes!" Her face a bright red.

"My life sucks!" The secretary slammed her head on the table, sulking. "Ms. Birch and little miss assistant has amazing men!" She wailed.

Sapphire slowly wrote with her pen, trying not to mess up and tried to make it neat as possible. She was calm now and didn't look up as the door opened. Sapphire did let Yellow come in without informing her, but Yellow never came in without knocking first.

Sapphire put the pen on the desk softly, she slowly looked up from her work. She slowly frowned as she saw Pearl standing in front of her desk. "What do ya want?!" Sapphire gruffly spoke, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I came to say, I'm sorry." Pearl thrusted the roses towards Sapphire, who was shock at first and then she got upset.

"Do ya think roses will make me forgive you? You never said goodbye and made Diamond give me a stinkin pink rose! you stop giving me those sissy roses in person!" Sapphire shouted, she puffed her cheeks and turned away from Pearl. Her eyes blurred with tears, but she somehow was able to not let them full. Sapphire avoided Pearl's gaze as she looked out the window. Sapphire wiped her eyes with the side of her index finger.

Pearl lowered the roses onto the desk where it was clear from the piles of work and pens. "You don't know why I was gone, huh?"

"Of course I didn't!" Sapphire shouted back.

Pearl sighed, a little annoyed that this was going to be hard to explain to Sapphire. "I was going to find you blue roses, their hard to find." Pearl blushed, a bit embarrassed. "It took me a while to find them. I wanted to get it for you, since you are so rare to me."

Sapphire's face burned out of embarrassment and knees weakened. She frantically turned around to look Pearl in the eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. It was hard for her to read people's eyes, she always thought it was impossible. This time she thinks otherwise. His eyes glinted of sincerity, eagerness, and love.

Sapphire's eyes slowly softened as Pearl continued. "I was gone when your father died, and I wanted to give you that light pink rose so badly. I hastily called Diamond to do it for me."

Pearl didn't break eye contact with Sapphire. "A lavender rose means falling in love. I fell in love with you the first time we met." Pearl saw Sapphire cover her face with her hands. "This time, I wanted you to know I want to be with you. You are rare to me, and there is no one like you. So please forgive me!"

Sapphire didn't reply, but she jumped over her desk and she landed on Pearl who was now on the ground, thanks to her. "Ouch... The hell?! Do you want to kill me?!" Laughed Pearl in pain as Sapphire hugged him tightly.

"Hell ya!" Sapphire grinned.

"So you do forgive me?" Pearl asked hopefully, blushing because of the close proximity he and Sapphire were sharing.

"Nope!" Sapphire shouted cheerfully.

Pearl groaned, but he sheepishly cupped Sapphire's face and brought her towards his lips. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds. He asked after departing, "Sapphire, do you forgive me?"

"I love you, Pearl." Sapphire uttered out, looked away as she nodded slightly.

"I love you, Sapphire."

 _ **Universal: I got this idea from... I don't remember... I wrote this in my notebook and it was ten pages. When I started typing this, I changed everything when Yellow comes into the office. So yeah.**_

 _ **Sapphire: Next oneshot is YellowxDiamond! (hehe, don't know the shipping name...) it's going to be in the same timeline as Blue Roses.**_

 _ **Universal: the title was going to be**_ _ **Yellow Flowers**_ _ **, but I changed everything to**_ _ **Lavender Roses**_ _ **, the. I changed it with blue roses. ^^ I hope you enjoyed. Also, I'm not really in the mood of doing anything. So somethings seems stupid and boring... Also a little to hastily or frantically**_? ?

 _ **Sapphire: bye!**_


End file.
